


A Small Problem

by OmoTony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, M/M, Omutsu, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoTony/pseuds/OmoTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Tony has had a small problem, inconsequential really. I mean he doesn't need to be physically close with people or share a bed to live, so it's fine, really. Sometimes he just wants to though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bed-wetting fic which is heavily centered on Stony as a pair. I’m not planning to continue this in other parts unless people really want me to.

Tony had always had a problem. It wasn’t serious or debilitating it was just a problem that he’s had to deal with his whole life. It had almost gone away as he had grown up and reached his twenties, and only affected him once or twice a year when he reached his thirties but after he had gotten back from Afghanistan it had returned full force with a vengeance.

Of course the nightmares from New York only exacerbated the problem and now it was exactly as it had been when he was a freshly potty trained toddler.

His problem was that he wet the bed, heavily. Every night without fail, no matter how much he drank the day before, not matter if he went to the toilet before he fell asleep, he would always wet.

He tried to stay awake for as long as possible, both because of the nightmares and his problem. But now that his team were living with him, they constantly demanded he sleep, even trying to get him to fall asleep on the couch as they watched a film for movie night.

A few times he had come dangerously close but always managed to fall asleep away from them in private. What would they think if he fell asleep and the couch became a ruined ammonia stained mess. He’s soiled enough furniture in his life to want to ruin more.

Of course he could just always come to movie night in a diaper as if he were going to bed but he had to wear thick heavy duty diapers which he would have no chance of hiding and telling the team was a big no.

Well it was. That is until recently. His problem had always made him reluctant to form any type of bond that might lead to someone needing to be around whilst he slept.

Jarvis had known, he had been the one to help him and clean him up as a child whilst his parents couldn’t care less. Rhodey had known but had assumed he’d stopped in college. Obie had known, he’d been the one to comfort and console him after his parents’ death when he woke up covered in piss and crying. But he wasn’t a problem anymore.

Pepper never knew and still didn’t, that was why he never pursued any further relationship with her. By the time she was interested his problem was more of a problem than when he was first interested in her when they met. They lost their chance and Tony couldn’t think of anyone he would trust more to know his secret and stay with him besides, but he couldn’t tell her.

Now only Tony knew, and that was how he liked it. At least, that was how he would have liked it, had he not recently been asked out. By Captain America of all people.

Steve was perfect. He was kind, attentive, completely the opposite of how Howard had described him. He swore like a sailor, was rebellious, didn’t listen to authority figures, and Tony lo- liked him. They had gotten off to a rocky start, but after months of living together and being part of a team, they had worked out all their problems and had been best friends.

Until last week. Steve had come down to the workshop like he always did, to come and sketch and tell Tony he needed to operate like a normal human being by sleeping and eating or whatever. Instead of sitting down to draw DUM-E for the hundredth time, he had come straight up to Tony and asked him on a date. No build up, no greeting, just, ‘Will you go on a date with me, tonight, at 8’.

Tony had been shell-shocked to say the least he’d stuttered out a yes (He did not squeak, thank you very much). It was a dream come true, he’d had a crush on Captain America since before he knew what a crush was, and he’d had a crush on Steve Rogers since their eyes met on the Helicarrier, (although he wouldn’t speak of that ever, even on his death bed). He’d spent the whole time until eight showering and changing clothes and freaking out in general and then spent the whole date at a wonderful and cosy Italian restaurant, avoiding Steve’s gaze, stuttering and blushing.

They’d gotten back home and not wanting the date to end Tony had proposed a Star Trek marathon which Steve agreed to enthusiastically. At the end they had been tired and when Steve mumbled that Tony should go to bed, Tony helpfully replied, ‘Join me?’ Steve had agreed, but only to sleep and Tony had barely heard him over his panic.

They’d fallen into Tony’s bed and Tony had waited for Steve’s breath to even out before he crept into the bathroom to change into a diaper and his baggiest sleep pants to hopefully disguise it. Along with one of his bigger t-shirts he figured it was the best he could do, he would just have to leave before Steve woke up. He could do that.

He had succeeded and made it down to the workshop, soiled diaper still on because he didn’t want to risk Steve waking up by changing it in the ensuite. He’d thought it wouldn’t be that bad, hiding it.

And now it was a week later. They had slept in the same bed every night since, and Tony was losing it. Steve always came down in the morning to ask why he’d run off, to ask if he would stay but Tony couldn’t. Unless Steve knew. He’d even considered sleeping alone, citing personal space issues, but sleeping together helped both Steve and Tony with their nightmares.

This morning was different however. He woke up at 4 so he could get away before Steve woke up which was always at 5. But this morning he couldn’t get up. Steve had cuddled him to his chest in their sleep and now Tony was trapped. Trapped with a full diaper that felt like it was one wetting away from leaking. He couldn’t leave without waking Steve up and that was a definite no. He’d have to hope that Steve wouldn’t notice the size of his crotch or the sagging of his pants or the band of diaper visible above his trousers.

He was screwed.

Tony accepted his fate, at least he could get at least another hour of sleep before he got up.

xxxxxx

Tony woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and saying his name. He was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to get up so he whined and tried to roll over. That was before he felt the wetness not just on his crotch, but all down his legs and on his back.

He shot up into a sitting position and registered that the person shaking him was Steve. Steve who had a wet patch on the side of his clothes. Steve who was looking at Tony in concern as Tony sat in a large wet patch in the middle of ~~their~~ his bed.

If Tony had blushed on their date then now he was practically on fire. He felt ashamed and waned to crawl into a hole and die. His diaper had leaked, on Steve. He barely registered that he had started crying and Steve was hushing him telling him it was okay, everyone had accidents sometimes.

Tony steeled himself, Steve knew, or at least knew part of it. He should be fine. He would tell Steve.

‘Steve, it’s not just sometimes. I- uh- I have a problem, I have had it all my life. It’s why I always left our bed before you woke up. I can’t control _it_ when I sleep. I used to be better but now I have to wear diapers every night like a baby. You probably don’t ever want to sleep with me again I know I wouldn’t-‘

Steve cut off his rambling with a hand over his mouth.

‘Tony I’m not going to judge on something you can’t control. I’m glad you told me, if there’s anything else like this you want to tell me I’m all ears, I won’t judge you.’

The tears Tony had been almost in control of sprung up again and he launched himself at Steve.

They sat like that for a while before Tony started squirming at the feeling of his cooling diaper and wet skin. Steve pulled away and let Tony shuffle into the bathroom. Tony tried to limit the waddle as he walked but it was hard.

He stripped out of the wet diaper binning it immediately and then spent longer than usual in the shower collecting himself before walking back out into his bedroom. His bed had been remade with new sheets and there was a note saying Steve was making breakfast.

Tony relaxed at that, realising that nothing much had changed between before and after his confession. If this was what everyone’s reaction would be then he might even consider telling the team, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.omotony.tumblr.com/)


End file.
